Some vehicles, especially vehicles designed for off-road usage, incorporate removable doors. Removing the doors from such vehicles can provide better access and visibility for the driver when off-roading and during other driving conditions.
Current vehicles with removable doors can incorporate fasteners on hinge pins of externally mounted hinges. The hinges couple the doors to a body of the vehicle. Removing such doors involves removing the fasteners from the hinge pins, withdrawing the hinge pins, and then removing the door from the vehicle. The fasteners add complexity. The fasteners could be misplaced when the doors are removed, which complicates reattachment of the doors.